tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf: More Bad Than Good
"More Bad Than Good" is the fourteenth episode of season three of the supernatural drama series Teen Wolf and the fortieth episode of the series overall. It is the second episode of the second half of the season. It was directed by Tim Andrew with a script written by Jeff Davis. It first aired on MTV on Monday, January 13th, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * Jeff Davis - Executive producer; Developer; Writer * Russell Mulcahy - Executive producer * Marty Adelstein - Executive producer * Rene Echevarria - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Christian Taylor - Co-executive producer * Tim Andrew - Co-executive producer * Rusty Smith - Production designer * Wendy O'Brien, C.S.A. - Casting * Jeffrey Gafner - Casting * David Daniel - Director of photography * Edward R. Abroms, A.C.E. - Editor * Blaine Williams - Co-producer * Ian Stokes - Co-producer * Karen Gorodetsky - Producer * Joseph P. Genier - Executive producer * Tim Andrew - Director Highlights * The Calavera cartel torture Peter and Derek and question them about the "she-wolf". Araya cuts off Peter's finger. * Scott and Stiles go hiking through the woods at night in search of the werecoyote. * The next day at school, Stiles has an anxiety attack in Mister Yukimura's class. * Kira is attacked by a wolf in school. * Braeden rescues Peter and Derek. * Henry Tate goes to the school and questions the Sheriff. Stilinsky makes him leave after seeing her has a gun. * Scott, Stiles, and Lydia seek out the twins who help Scott to become a better Alpha so he can track down Malia Tate. * Allison Argent suffers a hallucination of being in a hospital and eaten by werewolves. She almost shoots Isaac with a tranquilizer gun. * The Sheriff goes to the Tate residence after discovering that Henry Tate has laid bear traps all throughout the woods. * Stiles and Lydia go out after learning that Malia is seeking to return her sister's doll to the place where she died as a memorial. Lydia steps into a bear trap. * Scott finds his roar. He confronts Malia in coyote form and forces her to back down. She turns back into human form. * The Sheriff returns Malia to her father. * Derek and Peter return to the Hale house to retrieve a cylinder with the triple spiral symbol upon it. * Someone goes to the Nemeton and removes a piece of fauna, which releases a horde of glow-bugs. Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is available on disc one of the Teen Wolf: Season 3, Part 2 DVD collection, which was releaed by MGM on June 17th, 2014. * Actor Tom Choi is credited as Tom T. Choi in this episode. * This is the fifteenth episode of Teen Wolf directed by Tim Andrew. * This is the nineteenth episode of Teen Wolf written by Jeff Davis. * This episode includes a recap of events from previous episodes from various seasons. * This is the second appearance of Malia Tate, but the first time she is portrayed by actress Shelley Hennig. Hennig will become a recurring cast member throughout season three and will become a regular on the series beginning with season four. * Kate Argent appears as part of Allison Argent's hallucination only in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Henry Tate. He appeared last in "Anchors". Allusions * In this episode, Stiles has Scott count the fingers on his hand in order to determine whether or not he is dreaming. The phenomena of extra fingers on the hand is actually a common symptom of lucid dreaming. Counting fingers is sometimes used to determine reality. Wikibooks.org; Lucid Dreaming/Reality Checks/Hands; Presentation. Quotes * Peter Hale: Honestly, isn't bisecting people with a broadsword a little medieval? .... * Scott McCall: She's not going to come back now. We've just invaded her home. Our scent's going to be everywhere. ... * Stiles Stilinsky: Horrible things could have happened. Ripping, tearing, shredding things. .... * Sheriff Stilinsky: Now are you 100% sure that this is a girl and not an animal. * Stiles Stilinsky: Yes! Because Scott's sure. .... * Scott McCall: I'm an Alpha with... performance issues. .... * Lydia Martin: You don't need the instructions. When was the last time you ever used instructions, am I right? You don't need them because you are too smart to waste your time with them, okay?. You can figure it out. Stiles. You're the one who always figures it out. So you can do it. Figure. It. Out. See also External Links * * * * * * "More Bad Than Good" at the Teen Wolf Wiki References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:Verified